


Do You Know My Name?

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Continuation of “Know My Name” series.





	

Administrator Report Concerning the Li’l Arnies: Junior Stage

Li’l Arnies are the offspring of a human and Arnie, inhabiting its mother’s personality traits while everything else is Arnie genetics. These Li’l Arnies after hatching stay close to their Arnie farther during the first nine weeks. The Li’l Arnies are now in their Junior Stage; they are allowed to pass into our world via Hell Portal, they are larger than they were before, roughly 2 feet in length, a dark shade of grey, and their supernatural abilities begin to manifest themselves. The Li’l Arnies are also close to their Rutting Stage, forcing themselves onto anything it deems as sexually active or frustrated.  
My colleagues and I learned of this when an unfortunate accident occurred one night, our neighbors were their victims, and we suspect that many others are out there. Further research is being added as we find the escaped Li’l Arnies and fully examine their victims. There are five victims that we know of, three have been found. We suspect that the remaining two are in a different universe, as Arnies are powerful interdimensional creatures.

-Red Leader Tord

***

“Ahh, ah, oh, mm, ah.” Jon quietly moaned, biting down on his hand to keep himself silent as he bounced up and down on his dark blue dildo. He stopped to lean forward, catching his breath, and wiping the sweat off his forehead. “This isn’t working. Why can’t I just cum already?” He asked himself, getting off the dildo to clean it and himself. He walked over to his bedside drawer, carefully putting the toy away and flopping down on his bed. “I hate this.” Groaning at his sexually frustration, trying his best to sleep and ignore the aching hard on.

A Li’l Arnie smelt it, the aroma coming from the window, its mouth drooled, its pupils dilated in arousal and hunger. The creature crawled over to the open window, walking across the yard and squeezing through a barely open window. It silently crept over towards the delicious smell, it’s slime making a trail behind it. The Li’l Arnie stopped at the door, hissing at the object for being in its way. The creature opened the door, pleased that it was not locked. It searched the room, looking for the sexually frustrated human. It squealed softly in delight when it saw Jon, underneath his blankets, and in deep slumber.

The Li’l Arnie crawled over to Jon’s bed, sliding his blanket down with a tentacle. The creatures eyes lit up in happiness and arousal as it saw that Jon had an erection. It wrapper a soft and slimy tentacle around the humans cock, stroking his shaft, and tightening it’s grip. The Lil Arnie was pleased to see that Jon’s cock weeped precum at the slit, it opened its mouth to lick and suck at his dick, coating it with fluids.

“Ah, what the? Ohh.” Jon woke up moaning, looking down to see a creature, and gasping at what it was doing in between his legs. The Li’l Arnie looked up at him, their eyes meeting, as it took Jon’s cock deeper into its mouth, and giving the human a seductive look. “Ahh, this is so dirty. Ahhh fuck! Please don’t stop.” Jon groaned, feeling disgusted and aroused at himself for liking what the creature was doing to him.

The Li'l Arnie perked up in delight, it’s human was enjoying what it was doing to him. Sucking and lapping at his dick with confidence and enthusiasm, eager to taste the humans cum. Sliding a smooth and slick tentacle up to Jon’s rim, teasing his hole.

“May I enter you?” Lil Arnie asked Jon, putting pressure to Jon’s hole, his rim getting covered in slick.

“Oh, ah. You can talk, yes please!” Jon answered, bucking his hips forward for more. The Li’l Arnie complied to its human’s wish, slowly pushing the tentacle inside his hole, surprised to find that Jon was already prepped. It squealed in delight around Jon’s cock, sliding its tentacle in and out with ease, coating the human’s insides with slick. Jon moaned loudly without shame, clawing at his blankets, and feeling himself getting closer to cumming. The Li’l Arnie sensed it as well, sliding another slicked up tentacle inside the human, hissing out in pleasure as the human’s hole squeezed around its tentacles deliciously.

“May I cum in you?” Li’l Arnie asked shyly, looking at Jon with twinkling eyes.

“Ahh, y-yes! Please.” Jon sobbed out as he came inside the Li’l Arnie’s mouth, the creature greedily swallowed all of it. The Li’l Arnie came shortly afterwards, filling Jon’s hole with a white fluid, most of it dripping out of the human’s asshole and soaking his blankets. Jon watched as the Li’l Arnie withdrew itself, climbing towards his face, and sitting on his chest. Their eyes looking at each other in the dim light, the Li’l Arnie reached out to touch the human’s cheek.

“Come with me, Jon.” Li’l Arnie said, moving a tentacle down to squeeze Jon’s hand, holding it.

“Heh, okay.” Jon replied happily.


End file.
